Karaoke has become a popular form of entertainment. There are various karaoke systems with audio-visual capabilities, such as: laser discs, video cassette recorders and CD graphics. There are also certain types of karaoke players without visual display capabilities, such as: audio cassette multiplex players. Based on the fact that karaoke systems with visual display are relatively expensive, there is a need for a karaoke system which is relatively inexpensive. This can be achieved by adding a visual display capability to a audio cassette multiplex system at a relatively low price. This system will enliven the performance and make it easier for a singer to follow the music being played.